


My next escape

by BilliesTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, RPF, Romance, megacon, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliesTardis/pseuds/BilliesTardis
Summary: our love shall touch againat the end of the road.





	

It was hard.

Saying goodbye after MegaCon. 

I realized that, while sitting on chair 31 in the plane to Scotland, scrolling through the few pictures I took. I bumped on a particular one, where Billie's kissing my cheek and I'm just grinning like an idiot.  _Her_ idiot. Before I even notice what my thumb is doing I put the photo on my background. Just for now, just for these few houres where I'm free to dream what could've happened. I'll change it, in the cab on my way home, back to the photo of me and my wife.

Why did I _leave_ her?

Why did I _lose_ her?

It was after our panel, we knew our weekend together was over, we just didn't mention it to eachother. She asked me to drink a coffee with her before she needed to leave. I said yes ofcourse, how could I say no? If I was a smart man I probably would've regretted saying yes. But i'm not. I never was around her. We talked about things that we both didn't want to talk about, to avoid saying goodbye.

"How was your photo booth with the fans?" 

"What did you think about the questions that were asked during the panel?" 

"What did you eat for lunch?" 

"Was your flight exhausting?"

It worked, asking meaningless questions. Till someone called Billie and told her that her cab would arrive in 10 minutes. She gave me a bittersweet smile and told me she had to go. I walked her to the exit and waited with her. She was looking at her phone and I was staring at a three that seemed lovely at the moment. I was preparing myself to say goodbye. My head told me to give her a wave and a cheeky smile. But I followed my heart. I pulled her in a bone crushing hug and whispered in her ear:

"I'm going to miss you, Billie Piper."

_I love you still._

"See you at the next MegaCon, David" 

_I used to love you._

She left then. So did I, with another cab, on another plane. Wishing I could text her but I was scared to press send. I was on my way home now, changing my background like I planned. My wife called me and asked me how I was doing. I told her that I was fine and it was thrilling to see fans. Georgia told me she was happy I could see my best friend again, I just hummed yes and ended the call. I was waiting to return to my old, lovely life with my wife and kids. 

Sad I had to leave her, my soulmate, my  _Billie._

Glad life gives me the chance to escape it once in a year.

 _"Bye Billie, till my next escape._ " I thought. 

I will never know if she answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
